Survivor
by Death-By-Curls
Summary: What happens when Fang leaves the flock and they form a band? Will he come back? FAX!


**Yay! So this is the new story! Ages!**

**Max, Fang, Iggy = 18**

**Nudge = 14**

**Gazzy = 12**

**Angel = 9**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

Max POV

It's been three years since he-who-shall-not-be-named left. Our lives have kind of been revolving around music. I learned electric guitar and am really good at singing. Iggy is BEAST at bass. Nudge also plays bass, and acoustic guitar, and she sings… lets just say that she catches on fast! Little Angel learned how to play keyboard and also sings backup. Gazzy is on the drums. What else can I say? That kid was BORN to rock.

After all this time, I was finally thinking of starting a band. So we began to rehearse and we were actually really good! We practiced a lot and decided to call the band "The Flock". Original, huh? So we learned a few songs and went to a record label in hopes to getting signed.

When we got there, they immediately rejected us, before we could even play! The old dude said we needed another male member. So I told him our story and we showed our wings. He was stunned, but still thought we needed another male member.

So that's how we got here, in the auditorium of a high school, looking for a perfect new member.

Fang POV

This is my chance. My chance to see Max again. To hold her close, to hug her, to kiss her… All I have to do is be… AMAZING! But that's not going to be hard, considering it _is _me…

So I threw on my wig, it's dark brown and short, and my contacts, they're green. This part was crucial, since if they knew it was me, I would immediately be rejected.

That's how I got here, in line. Oh! I'm next. Ouchhhhh. Poor Maxie-poo. She has to listen to that HORRID (yes, that's right, _**HORRID**_) noise! Crap. My turn. I'm singing "Not Over You" a song that I wrote just for Max. Here we go!

"Hi! I'm Nick Walker. I am here to audition!" I said in my fake cheery voice. I hate this persona.

"Hi, Nick! I'm Max, lead singer of 'The Flock' So what will you be singing today?" She said. Woah. I don't remember Max being so… so… so… PERFECT!

"Uhm… I'm singing "Not Over You." Wow. I sound stupid.

"Okay! Go ahead! Good luck!"

Max POV

Nick Walker. That's creepy… And he is a f***ing GOD. I thought I'd never get over Fang, but damn, this boy is FINE! Then he started singing.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
to see your beautiful face, anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
where we both admit we had it good but  
until then it's alienation, I know, that much is understood  
And I realize_

CHORUS:  
If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you

Damn, damn girl you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
You took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I I'm a boomerang doesn't matter how you throw me  
Turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you

CHORUS:  
If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you

BRIDGE:  
And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then

CHORUS:  
If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth  
No matter what I say, I'm not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you

Angel POV

HOLY POO! That's no Nick Walker! THAT'S FANG! I was about to tell Max when I heard "Nick" scream my name.

I looked around, but he was just standing there.

"Angel?" It was Max.

"Yeah, Max?" I said.

"We really like this one. Your call…" then she winked. Oh. She wanted me to check his brain. I winked back.

_Fang?_

_**Angel! Yes! It's me! Just PLEASE don't tell ANYONE. Oh, and Angel?**_

_Yes?_

_**What's the verdict?**_

"YES!" I screamed. Everyone erupted into cheers, and Fang, AHEM NICK, smiled. - "!" Everyone looked at me. "Sorry, I thought I saw a spider…"

**So? What do you thinkith? This took me a long time… even though it's so short. I have the next chapter written, and most of the one after that. Just letting you know. :) tell me what you think!**


End file.
